Oathkeeper
by Tallis-chan
Summary: AU -- Songfic -- Roxas, Sora, Hayner, and Riku are all rising to the top in their band, Oathkeeper. Roxas has the perfect life and every girl is madly in love with him, so what happens when he meets the one girl that doesn't like him? -Namixas-


Here's the story that I mentioned at the end of Chapter 15 of Teach Me to Dance. I've wanted to do this for the longest time, and I finally figured out a good or at least better plot and way to write this. I really need to stop starting stories and not finishing them. In all honesty, I don't want to finish them. I want to just have them continue and continue, and still be able to write new stories and one shots. I guess I'll finish them all someday, and I just require patience from all my wonderful readers.

This story is of course Roxas x Naminé eventually. It's all in the plot, so please be patient for it okay? It's in 1st person with Roxas's point of view. It explains the whole situation in the story so I won't spoil that for you. Please read and enjoy.

All songs are from Hawk Nelson. I hope you don't mind me using them, but they are my favorite band. I'm not able to write my songs, so I hope this is okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hawk Nelsons songs.

"…" – dialogue

_Italics_ – Roxas singing

"**Bold"** – Riku, Hayner, and/or Sora singing

That should help clear things up later on, so keep this in mind, okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is the Sound OK?" I asked, looking over at the sound guy. He gave me a 'thumbs up' indicating that all was ready.

"Check, how about lighting?" I questioned, looking up towards the ceiling of the stage to make sure that all the lights were on and ready to go.

"Check, guitar?" My trusty guitar was hanging from its strap on my back as usual.

"Check, how's my hair look?" I asked, quickly glancing at the mirror while shaking my gravity defying hair making it naturally untidy once again.

Mom had always told me that look worked best for me, and I guess she was right, it has been working well. "Check."

"Come on Roxas, we're about to start!" My best friend Sora shouted.

I turned my attention away from my reflection in the mirror and looked over to him. His guitar was also strapped along his back just like mine.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back to him.

Naturally, they wouldn't be able to start the show without me considering I'm the singer and lead guitarist of out band, _Oathkeeper._ Tonight was yet another one of our concerts and I couldn't wait to get out there and play music all night. Music was always my passion. It's also doesn't hurt that the girls love my playing as well. They always flocked to our concerts and I loved to hear them cheer for us!

Perhaps one of the biggest reasons they came was because they wanted to see Riku. Riku plays the bass for us and he's considered the "Emo" of our group, closely followed by myself according to all our "fangirls."

I don't exactly understand it, but give the people what they want and they will be happy. I love making people happy with our music. It doesn't hurt to say that our success has really helped me to get the things in life that I've always wanted. Simply put that was girls, skateboards, and money. Of course I am much deeper than that, I'm just saying that I also enjoy the material things I get out of this.

I was also amazed at how we as people and our songs have influenced all the fans out there. I've been told many times that people have made decisions based upon some of our songs. It's really unbelievable that we've gotten this far in our career.

All of us, Riku, Sora, and me, along with another guy named Hayner who plays the drums all grew up together. When we met in high school during our freshman year, we decided to put together a band and just play in Sora's basement. We worked hard to learn different songs and perfect our playing. Eventually were asked to play at one of the dances at our school, and let's just say it went really well. We continued to play at parties and local establishments, each time it seemed we got better and better. Before long we began to attract the attention of some people in high places. One night a producer approached us after one of our shows, asking if we were interested in a recording contract. Of course we accepted and that has brought us to the point we are at now.

Now we're on tour. I used to get really nervous easily, but as time went by it became easier and easier to deal with. And now it doesn't bother me at all.

When I got out onto my position on the stage, all the guys were already set and it was time to start. We opened all our concerts with a song called _"One Thing I Have Left."_ The song was written by all of us. However most of the time it was either Riku or I that wrote the lyrics.

This song was basically about some of the hardships of life and how things are nowadays. It's really an upbeat hard rock song and I really like to play it.

I nodded to our sound guy. His name is Pence, although I usually just end up calling him the sound guy. My nod was the signal for us to start, and as I took the mike I heard the masses of girls screaming our names. As we began to play the intro to our first song, which was basically a click ticking with a sort of loud bell Sora and Hayner playing their instruments softly until they got louder and louder, then I come in with the lyrics.

"_Will someone please radio for help  
'Cause I think I'm allergic to myself  
And they think they can throw us all away  
We gotta stop it before it's all too late!_

There's got to be a better way  
They dissect everything we say  
To try to make us feel this way!"

Sora joined in singing ooh through the entire chorus. Many of my songs include backup singers which usually ended up being either Sora or Riku.__

"And you can take the one thing I have left  
I'd give it all away for so much less  
Could even take the heart inside my chest"  
**"Whoa, Whoa"**__

"And you can take the one thing I have left  
Beat me to the ground and take my breath" 

Riku, Hayner, and Sora all came in screaming **"No!"**_  
_

"_But you can't take who I am,"  
_**"Whoa, Whoa"**__

"And I swear we were born to let you down  
We scream but never make a sound  
We point but don't know which direction  
We are America right now

There's got to be a better way  
They dissect everything we say  
To try to make us feel this way

And you can take the one thing I have left  
I'd give it all away for so much less  
Could even take the heart inside my chest"  
**"Whoa, Whoa!"**__

"And you can take the one thing I have left  
Beat me to the ground and take my breath  
But you can't take who I am"  
"**Whoa, Whoa!"**

Sora began to play a guitar solo. He actually used to have trouble playing it, but now he's a pro. The energetic sounds of his solo really helped pump everybody up, getting them ready for the last part of the song.

I would sing the lead, and all the guys would sing back-up. I could easily hear the fans screaming their heads off for this part of the song. Many of Sora's fangirls were going even more ballistic during his solo. Yes, all our concerts are actually this crazy.__

"How can I be, **the same!?**

_How can I take _**the blame!?**_  
How come I am so tired of all these charades?  
How can I be, _**the one!?**_  
How can I hold, _**the gun!?**_  
How can I see if everyone else is to blame?!"_

The guys started off first this time.__

**"Hey! Hey!"**

"_Don't want to be the,"  
_**"Hey! Hey!"**_  
"Don't want to see the,"  
_**"Hey! Hey!"**

We all went crazy for the last part of song, this was really the point of the song were we try to bring everything out. I always sang this part with all my heart.__

"'Cause we point the finger  
Think everyone else is to blame, blame  
Everyone else is to blame!!"

With that, the concert was over and the crowd was going crazy. Yes, yet again we had played a successful concert. All that was left to do was to sign some autographs, pack up all our stuff and get back on the road.

Wouldn't you just love to have our job?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! First chapter is done. I hope that this new story is much better than my other ones. This one was actually very hard to do, because I really had no idea how to do the concert or how to start it off. When I first started writing, I realized after the first three paragraphs that this would be much better in 1st person, which is something that I've realized in other stories too.

I hope that you guys like the Hawk Nelson songs, and I'm almost always gonna have a meaning behind all of them. So please review and tell me how I could make it better, because I do think that this needs a lot of work. Bye!


End file.
